19-1 North Losol
|tags = |maiden = Trending Sport - Blue-gray |princess = Frosty Hedgerow |previous = 18-9 The gun under Morning Star |next = 19-2 Town Dessert Chef }} Dialogue Opening: * (On a train to Losol City) * Kimi: I get it now...the auction was probably father's idea. He drew those people out by announcing the return of White Blossom in Welton. * Kimi: But Orlando, what about the kidnapping? Does that mean... * Orlando: The Security Agency is still tracking the kidnapper. No leads so far, but...just trust your father. He must have his reasons for doing this. * Kimi: (Shakes head) I'm just worried about him. White Blossom means everything to father. He must have done it because there was no other way... * Nikki: Kimi... * Kimi: Okay, it's useless to guess anyway. Remember the Butterfly necklace you asked me about earlier? Well, I found this in the treasure room. Hopefully, it can help you somehow. * (A delicate ring rests in Kimi's palm, a crystal butterfly inlaid on the inside of the ring) * Nikki: This ring...and the crystal butterfly...it looks like the one on Nidhogg's necklace... * Momo: Well... In meow opinion, I think the styles of this ring and that necklace are identical! * Bobo: Kimi, could you tell me the story of this ring? Who designed it? * Kimi: All I know is that it was crafted by the young King Sayet and that my father purchased it at a high price. Nothing beyond that, really. * Momo: King Sayet...the legendary designer famous for his three masterpieces? So Nidhogg's necklace is also one of King Sayet's works? * Orlando: It seems Nidhogg is not as simple as we thought... * (The communicator next to Orlando rings loudly, interrupting the conversation) * (Orlando picks up the communicator. A grim look shows on his face. Suddenly, an announcement is made over the train's broadcast system) * Train Broadcast: Attention, please. Due to the military blockade, this train is about to stop at Satiroth Town in 30 minutes. Please prepare to disembark... * Nikki: What happened? All of a sudden... * Orlando: (Drops communicator) It's Shade. According to the Security Agency's intel, he was sighted 15 minutes ago near Losol City. The military has blockaded the entire Losol territory... * (The train slows down gradually. Suddenly, the carriage door opens and the grumbling noise of passengers fills the whole place.) * Marshal: Why are you all still in here? Hurry up, grab your bags and get off. * Kimi: Pardon me, but are there any other trains travelling from Satiroth Town to Losol City? We have very pressing matters to attend to... * Marshal: Sorry, can't help you there. All traffic to Losol City has been cut off. * Marshal: Just follow the station's instructions when you arrive in Satiroth Town and grab the earliest train back to where you came from. It's for your own good. * Orlando: (Halts a marshal, and shows his credentials) We are with the Federal military and on a medical mission to Losol City. Please support us. * Marshal: (Hesitates) You're the twelfth passenger to say you have emergency work to attend to in Losol City. We'll need to verify your identities, for security reasons. * Orlando: Understood. Nikki, just help me with this doctor's outfit, and leave the rest to me. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 19 I Daybreak War